


Big Brother

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Jason Blossom is Alive, Protective Chic Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: The Cooper’s are warming up to Chic, but he still has adjusting to do. What happens when he gives Jughead and Jason a few problems because he disapproves of his sisters relationships?





	Big Brother

Meeting the older brother that you never known you had after years of thinking you only had a sister was a bit unsettling. At first, Betty and Polly were uncomfortable around Chic, their sibling, and making it harder, Hal and Alice were too. At first, it honestly seemed like he didn’t act like a Cooper, which was understandable, but over time, you could tell by  his stubbornness and willing do accomplish anything and everything that he was most certainly Alice Cooper’s son.

Betty and Polly were warmed up to him more and more everyday. Chic was quite charming, making it easier for them to welcome him as their brother at first. He tried really hard to make sure he acted in the way a big brother would, and after some time, it started to become natural.

As a big brother, Chic Cooper was  _very_  protective. When he found out that both Betty and Polly had boyfriends, he questioned them about the boys motives, their type of friends, their interests, their lifestyle… everything. To the girls, it was actually pretty sweet; Betty loved it actually. Plus, for Chic, this was the family he’s never had, and he truly wanted it all to be perfect now that they were together.

Jughead always wondered about Chic, and wondered how his girlfriend was handling it. As he and Betty sat in their regular booth in Pop’s Chock-lit Shoppe with two milkshakes in front of them, he studied her facial features. She seemed  _lighter_  than she had the passed few weeks, more herself. “How’s it going with your brother?”

“He’s doing good,” Betty nodded, smiling a bit. “He loves Riverdale. Mom’s making him apply to community college, and he’s thrilled for that,” she said, chuckling slightly as she thought of her brother’s initial reaction to that. “He really is doing great,” she emphasized. “He loves me and Pol. He loves our parents. It’s working out.” Betty locked eyes with her caring boyfriend, smiling softly.

Jughead grinned back, reaching to intertwine their fingers over the table. “But how are  _you_  doing with it all? Getting used to it?”

Betty sucked in a breath, nodding her head. “Yeah, Jug. I finally am,” she admitted. “It’s really nice having him around.” Then she peered out the booth to where her sister and her boyfriend, Jason were sitting with the football team. “Polly’s adjusting still… you know how stubborn she is, but I know she loves him.”

Squeezing her hand, Jughead leaned a bit closer over the table. “You know, Betts, you’re pretty stubborn too,” he acknowledged, ignoring as she teasingly rolled her eyes. “But things must be going pretty well. You look more… at ease.”

Batting her gaze down, Betty let her mind wander for a moment. Everything good in her life flashed before her eyes right then and there. She thought of her family; from her mother’s new found determination to become a better mom to her father’s sudden interest in their lives, from gossiping and giggling with Polly to sharing their deepest secrets, from meeting her brother to being thankful for his existence. Last but not least, she thought of Jughead; from sitting here in a booth with him almost everyday to their frisky love affairs, from the way his reserved nature made him silently cling to her in public to the way he took off his beanie and went care free when they were alone, from their teasing to the smile he has reserved only for her. She was at ease. “Things are good, Juggie. My family is good,” she said, adding the family thing yet again. “You though, Jughead Jones… you make everything amazing.” She leaned forward, just as he did. Jughead grinned his cutesy little grin that only Betty could cause. With his free hand, he gently grabbed onto the side of her neck, pulling her into a loving kiss.

Neither of them realized that Chic had walked into Pop’s while they were having this conversation. He saw Jughead kissing Betty, seeing that her boyfriend was in a leather jacket with a serpent embroidered on the back, showing his gang affiliation. That itself put fuel to Chic’s fire. When he saw Polly though, it was worse. She was full on making out with Jason for everyone to see. How could he allow a boy, who is clearly only interested in the steamy parts of a relationship, with his sister? He headed for Jason first, but still kept note that he’d couldn’t accept a Serpent with his littlest sister either, which he’d approach after.

“Hey,” Chic heard Jason’s voice as he got closer, meaning they untangled their tongues to breath. “Wanna head home?” Just at that, Chic grabbed the redhead by his best letterman jacket, pulling him out of the booth, and pushing him back. “The fuck, man?”

“Why don’t you maybe show some respect to your girlfriend?” Chic spat out, furrowing his brows in a negative way. Polly yelled, but he ignored it. “Do you have any class?” He snorted, pushing Jason yet again.

Polly jumped up. “Chic, what the hell?” She scrunched her hair in her hands, not knowing what the fuck was going on.

Betty and Jughead heard the commotion, and immediately got up to approach the scene. “Chic, come on,” Betty called out, but the second he heard her voice, he turned for Jughead, shoving him back as well. “What the hell?” She jumped in front of her boyfriend, unlike Polly did, not allowing anything to happen to Jughead.

“You don’t think anything of the fact that your  _boyfriend_  is a fucking snake? That he willingly joined a gang?” To that, Jughead scoffed. Chic knitted his eyebrows together as he looked at Betty, not believing that she’s okay with that. She was a good girl, and from the looks of his apparel, he was anything but. Chic wasn’t done yet though. He was going to continue making a scene in the middle of Pop’s. “And don’t you think it’s weird that Jason is fucking sucking faces with Polly  _here_  of all places?” He snorted. “You two really chose winners.”

“Chic, enough,” Betty said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a booth to sit. The other three involved followed to watch. “You do not have the right to judge our boyfriends. Jason’s an ass, yes, but he loves Polly. Jughead? You don’t know anything about him. He didn’t join the Serpents because he woke up one day and decided to throw himself into that life , but they are the only family he’s got right now. They take care of him… and you know what else? They look out for me too. I never want to hear you say something about the Serpents. I have seen nothing but good come from them,” she clarified. “I love Jughead, okay?” She looked at him expectantly. “I know you’re the protective big brother bow, but there’s nothing you can do about who we choose to be with.”

Polly stepped forward. “You don’t get to do that to us, like we wouldn’t do that to you. It’s not cool.” She crossed her arms, shaking her head as she did so.

The seriousness of Polly and Betty’s faces seemed to have hit Chic like a truck, showing their point was across. He looked from one sister to the other, feeling guilt creep into his veins. Truthfully, he just wanted what’s best for the two of them, but if this is what they considered to be their version of  _best,_ he couldn’t do much. “I’m sorry. I just worry, you know? I get so caught up in—”

“We know,” Betty interrupted with a soft, understanding voice. He was just trying to fit the part that he was meant to be in, but sometimes got carried away. “It’s okay.”

Sure, Chic was still going to be apprehensive about liking the idea of his sisters having boyfriends, but he had to get used to it. “Um, sorry, guys,” he mumbled.

Betty turned to Jughead as he said this, looking at him in a way of saying,  _well, guess we still have some shit to work on and I’m sorry, all in one._  He understood, nodding at the older Cooper’s apology while Jason just shrugged. Betty then looked at Jughead with more apologetic eyes, which confused him, but he shortly found out. “Chic, why don’t you sit with me and Juggie? You two could get to know each other better… it’d be nice, right?”

Jughead sighed, though he knew this was probably the right thing to do. “Yeah, why not, man?” He tried, feeling his heart flutter at the way Betty smiled at that… which is the reason he does everything nowadays.

Nodding, Chic agreed. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, alright.”

With that, Polly and Jason started to leave like that had planned while the other three piled into Betty and Jughead’s regular booth again. The couple sat on one side while Chic sat on the other. The eldest ordered his milkshake while Betty and Jughead waved to Polly as she left.

“Man,” Jughead spoke up, watching Jason pull out of the parking lot through the window. “I fucking hate Jason Blossom.” Betty shrieked, swatting at her boyfriend. She needed him to help Chic’s cause, not worsen it. The beanie-wearing boy laughed before looking back to Chic. “Think we can agree on that?”

Chic moved his eyes to his new-found sister, seeing how she looked at the leather clad boy with such softness and warmth. From the short time they’ve had together, he knew Betty never made a bad decision and with the way their eyes met… he knew she wouldn’t do chose someone unworthy of her love. Sighing, he looked back to Jughead. “Yeah,” he let out a breathy chuckle. “We both fucking hate Jason Blossom.” He smirked at the way Jughead was.

“Don’t use the word ‘hate’ unless it necessary,” Be corrected, adjusting herself by folding her hands in front of her and sitting up straight. “And Polly loves him. We all must be civil, please.”

At the same time, Jughead and Chic did the same exact thing. They each leaned forward to sip their milkshakes, snorting as they did so. “Can never promise to be nice, Betts,” Jughead said, wiggling his eyebrows. Betty gave him expectant eyes, not allowing him to further Chic’s antics against their sister’s boyfriend. “I’ll try for you though,” he kissed her cheek.

Chic nodded, saying, “I’ll try to simply grant your wishes and for Polly’s sake,” with a shrug. Jughead chuckled at their somewhat similar reasoning  _(Betty)_. The eldest Cooper looked to him. Thinking about it, he said, “You don’t seem too bad of a guy.” He paused. “So, you and me, Jughead… we may get along,” he reached out to shake his hand.

“Sounds good to me, man,” Jughead responded. “Anything for my Betts.”

Betty chuckled. “At least I helped some sort of cause today,” she said, pointing between her brother and her boyfriend. They were taking baby steps, but it was all going to work out.


End file.
